deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Superman
Sonic VS Superman is a What-If Death Battle. Post Crisis Superman VS Sonic the Hedgehog.png|SuperNathan10002 S vs SU.jpg|Simbiothero S vs SU3.jpg|Simbiothero V2 Description Sonic vs Dc Which blue Fast alien protector will win The Blue Blur or the Man of Steel? Interlude wiz: You've had many famous and overpowered superheroes throughout the ages but none nearly as powerful as these two. boomstick: Sonic the extremely fast alien protecting hedgehog wiz: and Superman the man of steel boomstick: and it's our job to analyze their armour, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Sonic Wiz: Sonic the Hedgehog is the young Freedom Fighter Blue Hedgehog and is constantly saving the world from the notorious Dr Eggman Boomstick: Sonic was supposedly born on Christmas Island and was born with the ability to run extremely fast and eventually left his homeland to go on some adventures ''' Wiz: Sonic then clashed with Dr. Eggman in unknown circumstances and has been fighting him ever since alongside his trusty friends '''Boomstick: Sonic's main ability is the Super speed he can easily reach speeds of Mach 1 in base form and can use his speed to add his other abilities Wiz: Sonic can Barrel into enemies with the Spindashes where he curls up in a ball and knocks into an enemy and can lock onto and hit foes in the air with the homing attack an attack that can lock onto several foes at once Boomstick: Sonic can create a tornado by spinning around which damages enemies and is strong enough to shatter robots with his bare fists and kick enemies away ''' Wiz: Sonic also has many types of shield that aid him in his adventures '''Boomstick: He has the fire shield which can absorb fire attacks and offer him a jump boost but it can't survive in water Sonic also has the Lightning shield which electrocutes foes and offers sonic a jump boost but is vulnerable to water how come he Doesn't get burnt by these Shields Wiz: Sonic's bubble shield is capable of surviving in aquatic environments and offers Sonic a free bounce but this is the weakest of the shields and all of the shields will disappear after blocking deadly blows Boomstick: The Bubble shield... That's the lamest shield I have ever seen! Wiz: Sonic's Ultimate Powerup, however, is when he has all Seven Chaos Emeralds Sonic takes on the Form of Super Sonic Boomstick: RIPOFF!! - seriously Sega stop copying from Dragon Ball will you ! Wiz: In the form, Sonic turns Golden is granted a 1000% increase and is almost invulnerable expect to attacks from Gods or deities Boomstick: While Sonic has kept himself in the transformation for days most of the time the Form will run out and Sonic will return in Peak condition ''' Wiz: And that's not even his final form Sonic can transform into a rarer upgraded version of Supersonic known as Hyper Sonic Hyper Sonic offers a 2000% increase and he can teleport small objects and wrap reality using Chaos Control but this transformation can only last about a minute '''Boomstick: Sonic is extremely Powerful he has beaten Opponents stronger than him like Shadow, Knuckles and Silver with ease and has beaten Eggman about 20 times Wiz: Sonic has defeated Powerhouses like Metal Sonic who was designed to be better than Sonic and has even defeated Gods like Solaris, Dark Gaia and Time Eater Boomstick: Sonic also can survive a black hole and has destroyed entire armies of robots on his own, has defeated Dr Eggman who has an Iq of 300, survived being smashed through several buildings and move massive space stations in his Super form using Chaos control Wiz: However Sonic being a teenage is cranky and addicted to action he is also quite reckless and often rushes into a fight without having any strategies in mind and so can be easily defeated Boomstick: But despite all this Thd Blue Blur will do whatever it takes to save the day Sonic: What you see is what you get just a guy who loves adventure I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Superman Wiz: Superman is the man of Steel and the most Famous Superhero ever Wiz: It was the late 1930's comic books were getting onto the shelves of stores Then in 1938 the world was changed forever Boomstick: In Action Comics issue 1 the hero known as Superman made his first appearance and his birth inspired many superheroes stories yet to come Wiz: But that's his history of publication let's get onto his origin story Boomstick: Once upon a time on the distant planet Krypton Superman's dad was worried about his planet's explosive problems and sent him away to Earth where he would grow up to defend the Planet as Superman Wiz: Superman eventually founded the Justice League alongside Batman and other Superheroes and for the first twenty years of his publications Superman was still powerful but he had limits Boomstick: But that's Pre-Crisis Superman we don't talk about him Wiz: Right Post-Cisis Superman which is the one we will be using has the same origin and backstory but is less Op Boomstick: Also if Post Crisis does have limits unlike his predecessor so he will be used instead Wiz: Superman has all of his most well known and famous abilities which we will list here: * Super Strength * Superspeed * Flight * Superintelligence * Heat vision * Freeze Breath * Super Sneezes - What the heck! * Super durability Boomstick: The Man of steel can survive multiple supernovas to the face, fly several thousand times the speed of light and lifted a book of Infinite pages Wiz: But Superman is still vulnerable go kryptonite, magic and extreme physical trauma so isn't invulnerable Boomstick: But Superman is still one of the most famous and Op characters ever certainly one you wouldn't want to mess with Superman: I feel like I live in a world made out of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose and show you just how powerful I really am. Fight Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Superman was patrolling Metropolis when he suddenly saw a blue blur on the ground whizzing through the streets Superman flew after it to investigate Superman jumped in front of the blur causing it to stop in its tracks realising it to be Sonic the Hedgehog Superman: Not that I've stopped you I need to have a discussion with you what is it with your disruptive behaviour blitzing through the streets like that it is unacceptable Sonic: Look pal I run for fun and right now I need to help my friends so move Superman: I'm not going anywhere if I recall your the one who killed Flash that can't go unpunished Sonic: Fine I'll have to fight you then Superman: Please don't make this worse for yourself! Sonic: Oh yeah bring it on! Fight! Sonic rushes at Superman trying to hit him with the homing Attack but Superman brushes him aside with his fist, Superman flies towards Sonic and punches him Sonic recovers hitting Superman with the Homing Attack and knocking him back a bit Superman charges at Sonic who is met with a headbutt but Sonic responds with a kick to Superman's neck and hits him with the homing Attack Superman Uppercuts Sonic kicking him through a building Sonic: Is that all you got tough guy! Superman: I'm just beginning to warm up Superman launches his heat vision at Sonic who leaps over it the heat vision damaging the road and the buildings of Metropolis Sonic tries to spindash into Superman but Superman blows him away with his breath knocking sonic against the road Sonic looking at his bruises looks around and sees a lightning shield he dashes for it and grabs it leaping into the air he hits Superman in the chest with a kick however while stunned by the kick the electricity seemed to have no effect Superman easily responded by grabbing a Lampost and whacking Sonic with it Superman: Back down now! Sonic charges up a spindash and slices the Lamppost in two hitting Superman's arm with a huge force and shredding his costume Sonic returns to hit Superman again but Superman blasts him with his laser vision Sonic is hit at first but twirls his body to the side the laser blast zooming past him and hitting a lorry behind causing it to explode Sonic is knocked to the ground Superman flies towards and kicks Sonic who blocks the blow and responds with his own punch the two hitting each with a barrage of blows However Sonic was feeling the barrage of blows a pain erupted in his gut as he felt the Hero's punch daze him Sonic then felt another blow hitting him In the face Sonic mustered all his strength into his fists Superman blocked the first punch but the second Punch hit in his face Sonic: Not so weak as you thought I was! Superman (thoughts): This Hedgehog may be tougher than I thought the time to rack up the intensity Superman moves back and flies into Sonic ramming him through several buildings Sonic spin-dashes into Superman hitting him with several spin-dashes Sonic smashes Superman through Lex Corp Superman is slightly dazed by the briefest exposure to Kryptonite panting desperately Superman: Ugh no not now Sonic: Slowing down Superman: Not going to yet I've still got some tricks up my sleeve Superman moves towards Sonic at high speeds hitting him in some places with pressure points but Sonic's reflexes and acrobatic movements allow him to dodge most of the attacks though Sonic is dazed by the Attack Sonic grabs a fire shield But Superman fires the heat vision at him Sonic's shield easily absorbs the blast while Sonic laughed and runs on Superman flies after Sonic exiting Metropolis and fighting in the Countryside Superman sends Sonic Flying with a kick Superman: Enough Superman yells and uppercuts Sonic Injustice style knocking him up into Space Superman flies up and slams Sonic down Sonic rockets into the ground below hitting it with a thud a bruised and battered Sonic stands up wearily Superman: Alright are we done now Sonic: Not today! Sonic pulls out the Seven Chaos Emeralds and Becomes Super Sonic and looks towards Superman Superman: Huh you must have been taking lessons from Son Goku that's just ridiculous Sonic: I'll show you ridiculous Sonic flies towards Superman they block each other's blows but Sonic spin-dashes into Superman sending him flying back with much greater force Superman blasts Sonic with heat vision but the hedgehog powers through flying towards Superman and kicking him in the gut Superman punches Sonic knocking Sonic back with his breath but the punch has no effect and Sonic uppercuts Superman the two fly at each other a blue blur and a yellow blur appearing in the sky Sonic: You're outmatched Superman: This is getting dumb might need a boost soon The two rises at high level clashing in space Superman punches him to no effect Sonic hits him with the homing attack Superman desperate charges up an Infinite Mass Punch and hits Sonic in the gut Sonic is damaged fully on with the blow and flashes yellow and blue for a second Sonic: Aaah Superman and Sonic near the sun Superman comes in with a punch but Sonic responds with a kick knocking Superman into the Sun Sonic's Super Form begins to fade Sonic: What a loser Superman: Gah time to bring you to an end! Sonic: He's stronger than I thought better end this now! Sonic turns into Hyper Sonic becoming Silver Superman rises out of the Sun his eyes Red the two fly at colossal speeds hitting each other with relentless punches and kicks Superman: Here we go again another transformation! Sonic: And this one will finish you creep! The two flies towards earth hitting the earth with colossal force a huge shockwave occur damaging Metropolis Superman yells and flies towards Sonic the two lock fists as Sonic shouts two words Sonic: Chaos Control Superman and Sonic appear in the countryside Sonic returns to normal they charge at each other Superman hits Sonic with heavy blows damaging Sonic greatly Superman then launches his freeze breath freezing Sonic Sonic: Oh great Superman flies towards Sonic with a huge blow that shatters the landscape when the rubble clears there is nothing left but Sonic's shoes Superman: Not to repair your damage! K.O! Results Boomstick: That was just sad! Wiz: This fight was a stomp in Superman's favour in many categories let's look at their base attributes first Sonic in the base can travel up to Mach 1 and occasionally FTL in the base while in Hyper Sonic he can go at MFTL+ speeds Boomstick: Superman can easily surpass the Speed of Light and beyond plus he barely loses to the Flash in a running race who can travel at Billions of mph and Infinite speeds so Sonic plus the limited amount of time Sonic can spend in his forms means he is Massively outclassed overall Wiz: Strength wise Superman dominates Sonic can lift ten tonnes in base Sonic most impressive feat is holding back the Space Colony Ark with great difficulty which is around the size of our moon Superman can easily move around Planets so he outclasses him Boomstick: Superman also has much more of an Arsenal than Sonic and more of a deadly one that can keep Sonic at bay and from hitting him his heat vision and breath can blast Sonic away plus he can freeze Sonic with his freeze breath stopping him from Running ' Wiz: Superman is a better hand to hand fighter overall Sonic has no Official combat training and has been outclassed by Shadow in terms of Combat Superman is a master of pressure points and Kryptonian martieux arts which help him become more focused in combat which overwhelms Sonic '''Boomstick: Superman also has much more experience than Sonic who is only 16 years old Superman who is 38 has been fighting his enemies for over 20 years longer than Sonic has and against much smarter and deadlier enemies like Darkseid or Brainiac ' Wiz: Superman is tough enough to tank multiple supernovas Sonic was able to outrun and survive an artificial black hole but Superman has held a Black Hole in his hands so Base Sonic's Strikes couldn't even hurt him properly '''Boomstick: Sonic's cockiness and attitude problems left him open to Attack and led him into trouble and also angered Superman into not holding back leaving Sonic on his knees Wiz: When Sonic tried to defeat Superman with his Super Form it miserable failed Sonic's form could damage Superman more but again it wouldn't be able to seriously injure him enough to kill him which made Sonic try to kill Superman by throwing him in the sun a fatal mistake plus Superman was able to end Super Sonic with the IMP which is easily tough enough to damage Sonic Boomstick: Once Superman was submerged in the Sun he lost his restrictions and his power increased which was able to contend with Hyper Sonic for a time and once the form had gone overpower Sonic Wiz: While Sonic did put up a good fight he can't simply keep up with Superman Boomstick: Sonic just wasn't Super enough to beat this man ! Wiz: The Winner is Superman How many stars would you rate this battle (Sonic VS Superman)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Animal VS Alien